Frenesí sexual bajo la luz de la luna
by xR-ISAxx
Summary: [ En la oscuridad de la noche bajo la clara luz de luna se podía apreciar a una joven sentada sobre el suelo de su propío jardín, mientras está miraba el cielo en aquella noche un individuo se acercaba lentamente por detrás, esté coloco su mano fría sobre el rostro de la joven y está se giró rápidamente hacía él dandose cuenta que no era la persona que esperaba que fuese..]


Titulo: Frenesí sexual bajo la luz de la luna

Creadora: MiyanoKanna

Género: Smut, Lemon.

Serie: NARUTO

Clasificación: +18

Extensión: OneShot

 **[** En la oscuridad de la noche bajo la clara luz de luna se podía apreciar a una joven sentada sobre el suelo de su propío jardín, mientras está miraba el cielo en aquella noche un individuo se acercaba lentamente por detrás, esté coloco su mano fría sobre el rostro de la joven y está se giró rápidamente hacía él dandose cuenta que no era la persona que esperaba que fuese.. **]**

La noche oscura. La clara luz de luna sobre el rostro blanquesino de una joven muchacha de largo cabello oscuro, sentada sobre el suelo de su jardín observando la luna a la espera de que aquellos latidos se detuvieran mientras se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué actúe tan precipitadamente? Eso no fue propío de mí... -susurró la joven cabizbaja acercando sus manos hacía su pecho-

Es demasiado doloroso para lo tuviera que soportar por más tiempo, la joven de cabello azul oscuro no fue ella misma, sintió que fue demasiado egoísta. Ensimismada en sus propíos pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de cierto individuo que de repente la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo, intentó liberarse pero la fuerza de esté era claramente superior a la suya.

Hinata: ¡¿...?! S-Sasuke-kun..?! -expresó inquieta-

Sasuke: … Hinata, tenemos que hablar. -sin soltar a la joven de aquel abrazo acercó sus labios al oído de está y comenzó a hablarle-

Yo tan solo quiero atesorarte como él nunca fue capaz. -le susurró levemente al oído de la joven mientras la abrazaba por detrás a la vez que fluían lagrimas de los ojos de está-

En plena confusión al ver y sentir quien fue el que la rodeó en un abrazo, nada más y nada menos era el joven y unico Uchiha que quedaba, el cual volvió secretamente de su misión dada por el sexto Hokage. La joven de cabello azulado oscuro no podía creer en las palabras del joven, ella había estado tan enamorada de su compañero y a la vez pensaba en su compañera y amiga, Haruno Sakura, está tenía unos profundos sentimientos de amor por este joven. Mientras que un estado de confusión le costaba creer en esas palabras que le susurró en aquel momento a su oído.

Hinata: … S-S-Sasuke-kun, vamos a dar una vuelta por favor... -susurró mientras agarraba la mano del joven-

Sintiendo sentimiento extraño para él no tuvo objeción de rechazar la mano de está mientras que al mismo ritmo se encontraban andando muy pegados bajo un manto oscuro de estrellas.

Ambos parecían una pareja de enamorados tratando de dar un paseo con aquella atmosfera un tanto sigilosa, hasta que uno de los dos dió el paso definitivo para que el otro empezara a darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba y sentía.

Sasuke: Si hace falta que vuelva a la aldea, volveré y dejaré aquella misión por ti, no pienso dejarte sola y triste por más tiempo. -sin soltar su mano le susurró y miró fijamente a los ojos de la joven-

Hinata: Triste...? uh... creo que aquí ha habido un terrible malentendido, Sasuke-kun.. -susurró desviando su mirada hacía el suelo-

Desviando su mirada hacía otro lado por no atreverse a mirar a sus ojos, el joven sintió un tanto de rabía al ver lo que está hizo, la cogió en brazos sujetandola y llevó a pasos rápidos hacía el primer hostal que vió. Una vez allí entraron siendo un poco escandalosos sobretodo la joven de cabello largo oscuro dando patadas al joven, ya que está que no tenía intención de obedecer ni hacer lo que quisiera, a lo que esté acercó sus labíos a los de ella y en un profundo y tierno besó la calmó. La joven ensimismada en sus pensamientos del porque se había calmado después de recibir semejante beso por parte del joven Uchiha, esté aprovecho mientras para hablar con el gerente del hostal y pedir una habitación de lo más apropiada a su gusto. Una vez teniendo habitación en aquel hostal, el joven cargando en brazos a la joven de cabello largo oscuro la tumbo en la cama mientras que está seguía ensimismada en sus propíos pensamientos de lo ocurrido anteriormente, esté aprovecho para cerrar con llave desde dentro la puerta de la habitación para que no pudiese huír, se acercó y sentó a su lado, acariciando levemente el cabello de está, susurrandole al oído cuantas cosas estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Hinata: ...¡¿?! qué estoy haciendo aquí?! -de repente volvió en sí mientras que se veía siendo abrazada por la persona que amaba su compañera y amiga- S-Sasuke-kun?! s-sueltame! -gritó mientras intentaba liberarse del abrazo-

Sasuke: Siempre has sido una persona callada y observadora.. mirando por el bien de los que te rodean, no crees que ya es hora de mirarte a ti misma y dejar que te cuiden más? -preguntó observandola mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de está-

No quizo dirigirle la palabra aguantando todo lo que le hacía esté, mientras que el joven seguía acariciando su cuerpo levemente, acarició su rostro con la palma de la mano, bajando sus manos hacía los pechos de está empezó a acariciarlos levemente, acercando su rostro hacía uno de los pechos de la joven comenzó a lamerlos muy levemente, jugueteando con su lengua y con la otra mano seguía acariciando levemente el otro pecho de está. Se podía observar la agitada respiración de la joven mientras que esté le proporcionaba el inicio de la excitación hacía el placer que le podría llegar a dar. En el rostro de la joven se podía observar cuanta excitación estaba recibiendo del joven, tan acalorada que se encontraba y tan pronto que no podía evitar guardar aquellos leves gémidos que ya estaba teniendo.

Hinata: ….. (*No puedo... N-No puedo.. qué me está haciendo Sasuke-kun...? yo realmente pasé página y intento aceptarle...?*)

Sasuke: Hm? -sospechó de algo al mirar el rostro de la joven y no dudo en responderle lo que pensaba está con un beso-

Al separarse del beso no pudo resistir la joven en soltar un leve gémido a lo que el joven Uchiha sonrío pícaramente y continuó jugando con su lengua sobre los pechos de está, mientras que con una de sus manos iba bajando cada vez más hacía abajo hasta dirigirse a la parte más intima de la joven.

Hinata: N-No..! S-Sasuke-kun, A-Ahh... -exclamó siendo interrumpida sus palabras por su propío gémido-

Sasuke: Aceptalo de una vez y no niegues nada. -susurró levemente al oído de la joven mientras acariciaba con uno de sus dedos la vagina de la joven-

Hinata: U-Uhhh... ahh.. ahh.. S-Sasuke-kun... -entre leves lloriqueos susurraba el nombre de esté-

Sasuke: Mira, aceptalo de una vez Hinata, ya están así con tan solo esto. -susurró nuevamente a su oído a la vez que lo mordió levemente-

Hinata: …. -intentó mirar hacía otro lado pero la detuvo un beso del joven-

Observando lo excitada que se encontraba la joven, esté introdujo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de está ocasionando un gémido más fuerte de lo esperado. Veía cuan excitada estaba y observaba que poco a poco lo aceptaba, estaba aceptando la situación en la que encontraban, con eso le bastaba al joven Uchiha para seguir y estar junto a ella ahora y siempre.

Sasuke: Hinata.. no sabes cuanto placer me das.. -susurró al oído de la joven mientras con la mano desocupada terminaba de desvestirla-

Hinata: … S-Sasuke-kun.. -susurró mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo-

Sasuke: ¡! Ya veo. -sonrío pícaramente- lo haré.

Entonces con una mano se desabrochaba su pantalón, bajaba su ropa interior y se situaba introduciendo su miembro en la vagina de la joven, agarrandola fuertemente de una mano y con la otra acariciando su rostro.

Hinata: A-Ah.. A-Ah. Sasuk.. -susurró interrumpidamente por leves gémidos que cada vez eran más sonoros-

Sasuke: Je, que esplendida vista me estás dejando ver ahora, Hinata. -susurró mientras seguía agarrando la pequeña mano de está a comparación con la suya-

Acelerando un poco más el movimiento hacía que la joven se moviera mucho más y rebotará de arriba a abajo sus pechos, su rostro se podía ver muy sonrojado a la vez que se le oía soltar gémidos cada vez más fuertes entre ellos susurrando el nombre del joven Uchiha a lo cual esté se sonrojaba a la vez que sonreía pícaramente del dulce momento de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada vez eran más rápidas las embestidas hacía la joven mientras que abrazandola y besabandola apasionadamente para callar sus gémidos más fuertes. Tantas embestidas cada vez más rápidas tenían a la joven llegó al extasis la cual mordió con tanta fuerza que sangró el labio de esté.

Hinata: A-Ahh.. Ahh.. L-Lo siento Sasuke-kun ..a-aahhh... -susurró entre jadeos mientras seguía abrazando al joven-

Sasuke: Hm, no importa Hinata. -se lamió la herida en el labio y volvió a besar a la joven mientras que aceleraba las embestidas-

A través de aquella enorme cristalera de la habitación situadas a la espalda de esa gran cama se podía observar claramente como llegaban esos relfejos de luz de luna los cuales daban un brillante reflejo sobre los ojos de la joven, seguía abrazada fuertemente sobre el joven Uchiha mientras que esté entre embestidas cada vez más rápidas la seguía abrazando y besando apasionadamente.

A punto de estar llegando al climax esté vió como la joven le hacía unos gestos para que él se separase y ella hiciese algo mucho más atrevido de lo que nunca habría hecho con nadie que no fuera muy especial.

Hinata: H-Hazlo Sasuke-kun... -susurró casi sin voz y con todo el rostro sonrojado-

Sasuke: (*Dios mío... es la primera vez que la veo así y..*) Hinata.. -sacó su miembro de ella mientras que se tapaba la boca para evitar que le viese sonrojado-

Hinata: Umm.. -se acercó timidosamente hacía el miembro-

Metió el miembro de esté en su boca, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el joven eyaculo sobre la boca de la joven sin previo aviso a lo que está siguió lamiendo el miembro y tragando todo lo que soltaba. Al terminar está retiró su rostro del miembro del joven y lamió sus labios mientras que sonrojadamente observó hacía el joven.

Hinata: S-Sasuke-kun.. tenías razón, si he acabado haciendo esto... mis sentimientos han sido removidos por tí, porque así ha sido siempr-.. -asistió surrando aquellas palabras a lo que antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo del joven Uchiha-

El joven no pudo evitar abalanzarse hacía ella abrazandola fuertemente ya que daba a entender que aquellas palabras no eran más que una declaración de amor hacía esté. Tan contento y excitado que se encontraba seguía abrazando a la joven y no la dejaba marchar ni moverse, ambos jovenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente reflejaban a través de la cristalera unos rayos de sol, se iba despertando el joven Uchiha mientras que a los segundos de despertar se dió cuenta de quien estaba desnuda y durmiendo a su lado y entre una leve sonrísa se quedó observandola hasta que despertará.

Sasuke: Je.. H-i-n-a-t-a. -susurró al oído mientras rozaba levemente el rostro de está-

La joven de cabello largo oscuro lo primero que vió al despertar no fue otra cosa que el rostro del joven Uchiha, el cual estaba observandola atentamente mientras que está le vió y insconcientemente le besó en los labios para ver si aún estaba soñando o se encontraba despierta en el mundo real.

Sasuke: Hm?! Aún quieres algo más? -sonrió pícaramente-

Hinata: N-No..N-No! B-Bueno.. no tengo quejas, pero sólo quería confirmar que todo pasó en realidad. -susurró mirando firmemente a los ojos del joven mientras que con un leve sonrojo esté la besó en la puntita de la nariz-

Una noche que nunca olvidarán así pensaron ambos, el comienzo de algo que uno de ellos esperó por mucho tiempo. Ambos jovenes se encontraban acostados y abrazados de una forma muy ternecedora, que hacía parecer que por fin habían dado a entenderse de sus sentimientos mutuos.

Mirandose mutuamente una más timida que el otro, pero, sonrojados ambos se observaron un leve tiempo mientras que se cogían fuertemente de la mano y seguían abrazados.

Hinata: U-Uh? -miró de reojo al joven mientras sentía que esté le seguía apretando su mano-

Sasuke: Qué pasa? No puedo apretar la mano de la persona que amo? -calmo expresó claramente mirandola a los ojos-

Hinata: E-E-E-Esto...! -exclamó la joven-

Aún nerviosa por todo lo ocurrido miró hacía los ojos del joven, acercando su rostro, acercando su frente junto a la de él.

Hinata: S-Sasuke-kun deberíamos hablar esto calmadamente, nosotros y todos los que se vayan a ver afectados por esto... -susurró cabizbaja- aunque yo... yo realmente te a.. - era interrumpida por el joven-

Con su mano sujetó delicadamente la barbilla de la joven mientras se iba acercando para besarla y susurrarle al oído.

Sasuke: No te preocupes por otros, sino por ti misma, te cuidaré y protegeré, estaré ahí para ti, porque te amo y siempre te amaré. -exclamó mirandola fijamente a sus ojos que se encontraban con lagrimas brotando-

Hinata: S-Sasuk-

Interrumpida por un apasionado beso la joven de cabello oscuro empezó a aceptarse tal como era, tales cuales eran sus sentimientos en estos últimos años. Comenzó a mirar hacía su presente, quien era el que estaba ahí apoyandola y quien fue el que la entendió, que no fue otro que el joven Uchiha, quien está creía que él nunca la miró, nunca la observó, parece ser que se equivocó en su primer amor.

 **FIN**.

ACLARACIONES:

(*...*) ← digamos que es el pensamiento de un personaje.


End file.
